


Cheap Thrills

by spattergroit



Series: Save the Girl, Save the World [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Making Out, Unresolved Sexual Tension, holtzmann fighting, nightclubs, patty's special pocket, toltzmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spattergroit/pseuds/spattergroit
Summary: Patty and Holtzmann go out dancing and it doesn't end well.





	

Beads of sweat had formed on Holtzmann's forehead as she focused extra hard on the task in front of her. She bit down on her tongue while it poked slightly from between her lips. She held on tight to the tweezers in her hand, placing the small metal pin in the middle of her current project.

She was determined to make a shotgun proton these days because, why not? The city wanted the best line of defense and as _the_ engineer of the group it was her job to make sure this happened.

The city needed proton shotguns!

Besides, it was all she could do to keep busy while she waited for Patty to come back from her latest doctor’s visit. Although Holtzmann technically won the bet, with Patty healing in three weeks and a day, she threw her a bone for that extra day. The fact that she'd actually healed in three weeks’ time was still amazing. She spent a week or so after that limping around on a bejeweled cane that Abby was pretty sure had strobe lights hiding inside it when night fell.

Patty never agreed or denied this claim.

An hour before Patty returned, Erin came up with a PB&J sandwich and a glass of milk. She stood there for a moment, looking around like she was confused. Holtzmann could see her through her peripheral but if she so much as blinked, that pin would disappear forever.

"No music?"

"No, I wanted to make sure I could hear the door when Patty's coming back."

Holtzmann's answer was an honest one. She looked up to see Erin nod her head with a little "hmm.”

In Holtzmann’s defense, she would have done that for any of them.

"Just one more," she whispered, leaning in closer. She was leaning in so closely that her nose could press against the welding table magnifying glass. But she heard a door slam and that loud, booming voice that she had grown to love and dropped her tweezers jumping up from her desk. She nearly toppled over trying to get to the stairway but then paused and adjusted her vest.

She stepped downstairs slowly while Patty spoke loudly for everyone to hear.

"Good news, guys! This leg is healed up! Can't be too rough on her though so no 'busting for another two weeks but y'all just don't understand just how good it feels to be walking around without a cast or a cane!"

"Hey, I happened to like the decorations I put on your cast!" Holtzmann walked downstairs and leaned against the fireman's pole, tossing a smile in Patty's direction.

"I'm sure you did," Patty replied, "but even people on the subway stared at all the designs on my leg."

"You said you loved the prototype of my proton shotgun!"

“That was before I knew you were going to draw it on the entire cast of my leg," Patty held her arms out and shook her head.

"Looking good, Patty!" Abby gave her a once over. Patty held her arms out and did a model's spin, the smile never left her face. Both Erin and Abby were admiring her newly healed leg.

Holtzmann slid her hands into her pockets and took a slow strut towards Patty.

"Hey," Patty pointed at her and laughed, "It was only a day."

She walked over and pulled a hand from her pocket and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Patty, it's so amazing to see you again!" She laughed and bit down on her bottom lip. "Hey, I didn't forget, by the way. We're going dancing!" Holtzmann turned away from Patty and put her arms high in the air, dancing through the firehouse.

"So Holtz is happy that you've survived," Erin couldn’t help but smile.

Holtzmann looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Patty cheering her on with her arms out wide.

"GO, HOLTZY! GO, HOLTZY! GO! GO! GO, HOLTZY!"

Patty dance-walked her way down to Holtzmann and the two women danced together, Patty giving a shimmy and Holtzmann bouncing her shoulders up and down.

"Now you know this isn't what I thought we meant by going dancing, right?"

Holtzmann stopped abruptly and frowned in confusion.

"Where are we going to dance?"

Patty stopped and slammed her arms down against her sides.

"I thought you were taking me to a _dance_ club!"

"Well, now I get the reference about the heels when you go out." She scrunched up her nose and then nodded, "Okay, then. You. Me.” She pointed finger guns to Erin and Abby, “Fellow Ghostbusters. Dance club." Her shoulders began to bob again to imaginary music and she and Patty joined in. Erin, who could never pass up a good moment to dance, twirled her hips into their imaginary dance circle. Abby stood to the side, creating a beat through claps.

And she would have invited Kevin but he was finally on that vacation he’d been begging to go on with his boyfriend (of the month), Jerome.

Needless to say, everyone was happy that Patty's broken leg was healed.

 

-o-

 

Holtzmann was both thankful and terrified that Erin and Abby decided at the last minute they weren’t joining her and Patty out dancing.

“I’m not really for going out and being on a dance floor with a bunch of sweaty people. Also, ignoring men all night asking me to dance, too,” Erin shuddered at the thought.

“You know what?” Abby put her hands flat on the table and leaned over to look Holtzmann in her eyes, “I’m not going. You and Patty need to figure your _thing_ out. Get married. Have sex. Whatever.”

Holtzmann blanched at Abby’s blatant honesty but her expression stayed neutral.

“Thing? What thing is this that you speak of?”

“Well, okay, if you’re going to ignore it then so will I. I guess.” Abby seemed like she was done with the subject. But of course, when was Abby ever just done?

“How do you ignore **I LOVE YOU** in bright flashing lights?” Erin exclaimed.

Holtzmann chose to keep quiet while they discussed her personal life like she wasn’t in the room. Her mind filled with images of boosting their Ecto-3 with a better exhaust header.

“I mean,” Erin continued, “you were going to build an elevator.”

“I love you both but I’m glad Patty talked you out of replacing our lockers with an elevator.”

“And that is still a work-in-progress!” Holtzmann announced.

And that was how she ended up knocking on Patty’s apartment door all by her lonesome. She was so glad that they knew the owner of this club because that was the only way Holtzmann knew she was getting inside and also it wasn’t too large that she would lose Patty through the crowd of people.

She stood there, adjusting her vest and tie, trying to figure what outfit Patty would be wearing. She could hear Patty’s music from the other side of the door. It was a loud, upbeat pop song that Patty loved to play on the days when she was designated DJ. Somehow, Holtzmann knew all the words to it, too.

“ _My baby is a 10! We dressing to the 9! He pick me up, we 8! Make me feel so lucky 7! He kiss me in his 6! We be making love in 5! Still the one I do this 4! I’m trying to make us 3, from that 2, still the 1!_ ”*

She rocked on the balls of her feet and lifted her hand to knock on the door.

She briefly thought about running but she had already knocked by now and of course, that would just be silly to do. She immediately patted herself on the back of her shoulder for this accomplishment.

Holtzmann nodded her head to Patty’s music and then, for good measure, looked at her watch while she still rocked on the balls of her feet.

Patty pulled the door open and smiled wide.

“Hey, Holtzy!” She nodded with an impressed expression on her face. “Looking good,” she reached over and adjusted Holtzmann’s tie.

She chose to wear her gray wool vest with the matching pants and bobby pin her hair a little neater than normal. She'd actually purchased the floral pattern shirt she wore underneath but the tie was just a lucky find when she was diving for equipment. She relied on the bare necessities.  

Patty on the other hand was dressed like a million bucks, which was never a rare moment because Patty always looked great.

She donned a red romper that showcased long legs, strappy gold heels, large hoop gold earrings, and her signature Patty necklace. Her lipstick was red and glossy and a bit of a distraction for Holtzmann.

In a good way.

"I love your lips," Holtzmann stated in a fascinated voice. It was a strange alternative to _you look very pretty_ and that really hadn't been her intention but she hoped that Patty knew what she meant.

"Thanks, baby, I try my best." She puckered her lips and made a kissing sound and Holtzmann was pretty sure she was going to die.

"Let's go," Patty interrupted her thoughts. She carried a large gold clutch with her and Holtzmann’s eyes zeroed in on it.

“Are you going to pack me in there if I get too rowdy?”

“No, I got a special pocket for that,” Patty said casually as she locked up and Holtzmann walked alongside her. Patty continued her talk about storing a change of shoes but Holtzmann had tuned the rest of that conversation out. Patty’s Special Pocket must be such a nice, warm place.

She was such an unintentional distraction.

It didn't take them long to get there. Their Über driver, Charlie, zipped through traffic and by the time they arrived, Patty was trying very hard not to throw up the sandwich she'd eaten before she headed out.

"So why didn't Erin and Abby want to come?" Patty asked, looking down at Holtzmann.

Holtzmann looked at the line of people waiting outside to get inside, "Abby wanted to stay in and Erin wanted to stay with her."

It was a lie but at least it was a good one. Patty nodded her head.

“I think they need it. They’re working through their relationship.”

Holtzmann wanted to reply that they were married but they were already approaching the club by the time she was getting ready to discuss the dynamics of Erin and Abby’s relationship.

The bouncer spotted them and gave them a big smile.

They were met by excited people in line, happily cheering them on as they passed by. This was just one of few the perks of being a Ghostbuster – the love received by all. Patty and Holtzmann happily waved back to the line of people.

"I always say a drink or two helps me loosen up more," Patty said once they got inside. "Okay, but the drinks are on me! Remember, I'm the one that made the bet. Right?" Holtzmann nodded her head and smiled at Patty with her best suggestive expression.

Patty ordered her drink, which was a vodka sour and Holtzmann opted for the "best shiner in the house". This is what the City of New York was paying for, she mused. She thought about Jennifer, the mayor’s aide and how something like this would have made her head explode. It was a nice image.

It didn't take Patty long at all to bob her head along to the music, swaying her hips from left to right. This wasn't normally the type of music Holtzmann listened to but she had to admit it was catchy enough to make her nod her head in tempo to the beat.

The song switched out and Patty put her empty glass down and grabbed Holtzmann by the hand, "I love this song!"

Holtzmann had never heard the song before but she did like it. Patty’s enthusiasm had to be one of her absolute favorite things.

Patty was a natural, dipping her hips low and then slowly working her way back up. She put her arms out and sung along to the music, letting Holtzmann know that the song was entitled "Willing and Able" and that was just what she needed - a song describing everything she felt about Patty Tolan.

What was the phrase? Dance like no one is watching? That was how Holtzmann had applied everything to her life.

Patty mouthed the words to Holtzmann and laughed when Holtzmann attempted to spin her around, despite the height difference.

Patty's shoulders bounced up and down and Holtzmann mimicked her, though her own movements were an extremely exaggerated version of what Patty was doing.

There was one particular line in the song that Holtzmann heard very clearly.

_If we're falling in love, there'll be nothing above_

She laced her hands through Patty’s and pulled the taller woman closer to her. Patty didn't seem to mind at all. She turned her back to Holtzmann and Holtzmann put her hands on her hips and they danced in time with the music. They moved with so much ease, Holtzmann wasn't sure why they hadn't gone dancing together before.

And they danced for three more songs, sweat forming on each of their foreheads. Holtzmann's tie was loose and the pins that were holding her hair together, gave way at the top. Patty was still ever the picture of perfection, even though curls had formed around the edges of her hair from the sweat and there was a very thin sheet of sweat on her arms, her legs, and over the swell of her bosom.

Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Patty and pulled her even closer, so close she was sure they'd melt into each other. They’d found their groove and danced this way until the song changed. Patty was still dancing when she turned around and looked down at Holtzmann and laughed.

"MY FEET ARE KILLING ME!" She shouted.

"TAKE THEM OFF!" Holtzmann shouted in return.

So the clutch and the flip-flops all made sense now that she pulled off her heels and swapped them for the more comfortable shoes. Holtzmann took the heels from her and held them by their straps through two fingers while they continued dancing.

Patty sung loudly while Holtzmann watched her with a large smile. Other women around her sang along loudly and she was pretty sure if heaven existed, this is what it would look like.

_Baby I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight. I love cheap thrills!_

Three songs later, she was parched.

"Listen, I'm going to get us more drinks and I'll be right back! You stay here, beautiful!"

Patty gave a loud, "OKAY!" in return and Holtzmann danced her way back to the bar.

Somehow, in the seven minutes that it took to get her drinks, she returned to the exact same spot Patty was to find her having what looked like an argument with a man on the dance floor.

"Is everything alright over here?" She asked in that cool as a cucumber voice she liked to use in stressful situations.

"Everything's fine, baby, he's just real enthusiastic about wanting a dance."

Holtzmann handed Patty her drink and looked at the guy and then her eyes moved down to his hand that was on Patty's wrist.

"Baby?" The guy asked incredulously, looking between the two of them.

"You got a problem with that?" Patty rounded on him, her glower was immediate. Holtzmann could see out of the corner of her eye that she’d balled up a fist.

"Look, if you two are together it's not a problem for me. Just invite me to the threesome, you tall drink of water!"

Patty opened her mouth to retort but it was too late, Holtzmann had thrown her drink in the man's face and for good measure tossed the bottle at him, too. The people that were affected by the splashes of Holtzmann's drink turned to look with displeased expressions on their faces but they were sweating so much from all the dancing that it was hard to care about a little drop of alcohol on them.

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING, YOU’RE REALLY LUCKY BECAUSE IF YOU WERE A MAN I'D HIT YOUR TINY ASS!" He shouted at Holtzmann.

"AND IF YOU WERE A MAN I'D HIT YOU, TOO!" Holtzmann shouted right back. She attempted to lunge at him but Patty wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and yanked her back.

"Alright, that's enough!" Patty pulled her off the dance floor.

She was still holding on to Patty's shoes as she was pulled off the dance floor.

"I can take him! He doesn't have anything I don't have!" Holtzmann shouted, swinging Patty's heels around while she flailed with anger.

"What are you doing?" Patty asked, a small laugh escaping her.

"Save the girl, save the-"

Patty held up a hand and shook her head, "Enough with that, Holtzy. If you're trying to pay me back for that day Rowan nearly destroyed New York City, you don't have to do that! Okay? Friends save friends. That's what you do!"

Friends. Oh.

"I'm not trying to - you know what, I don't want to be here anymore. The noise is too loud and the people are too much."

She was getting dizzy, to the point that she felt like she may drop on the spot. That earth shattering announcement of them just being friends hit her like a ton of breaks. No, she hadn't exactly said she wanted to be more than friends but her actions should have proved different.

Right?

Right...

Suddenly, she felt like an idiot.

"I want to go home," she insisted more firmly.

Patty's expression completely changed and she nodded in silence. They left immediately after that and their waves to the different crowd of people that shouted their names were much different than before. Her flip flops slapped against the concrete while she walked and pulled out her cell phone to call for the Über.

The ride back to Patty's apartment was a quiet, painful one. Holtzmann couldn't even look at her. She wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what and even if she did say something, it would just come out wrong.

Before she knew it, she was back at Patty's apartment building.

"I'll pay you back for the Über tomorrow," Patty said quietly and climbed out of the car, "Thanks for the night out." And with that, she was gone.

The driver sat in silence as Holtzmann sat there and watched Patty walk into the building. It was almost like he was expecting her to cancel the rest of the drive. Could he read her mind? The doors closed behind her and Holtzmann sighed.

He looked in the rear-view mirror at Holtzmann, "You ready?"

Holtzmann nodded and then she shook her head, "No! No, I've got her shoes!"

"Well, should I wait?"

"Do what you want!" She replied, climbing out of the car and running up to the building. She pressed the buzzer for Patty's apartment door and Patty, because she was still sweet and warm inside knew it was Holtzmann and buzzed her in.

Holtzmann skipped the elevator and went for the stairs. It was an attempt to beat Patty to the door but she was unsuccessful. When she got there, she knocked on the door a little harder than she had intended but it did the trick.

Patty pulled the door open, now barefoot. Holtzmann momentarily stared at the hot pink polish on her toes and then she looked up. She didn't look pleased but she didn't look angry either. That was good.

"Sorry I kept your shoes." She shoved them forward into Patty's hands and looked off.

"Thanks," Patty took the shoes. "Is there anything else you wanted? I'm sure your Über's waiting."

"No. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Holtzy."

Holtzmann had gotten used to baby, sweetie, and darlin’. She realized she did not like a stand-alone Holtzy.

"Patty, _no_!" She stopped Patty from closing the door, placing her hand firmly on it and pushed it back slightly.

"I don't know how to say it because my head gets clouded and the feelings, the feelings are weird. The signals are mixed. I mean, the signals aren't mixed because I know how I feel but how do you feel?"

"What?" Patty laughed nervously and shook her head. Holtzmann watched her rub the back of her neck. She seemed to be unable of what to do with her hands.

"I don't want to save you from ghosts and monsters and horrible people because just because you saved me. I don’t even think I want to do it because you’re my friend. I mean, I do but also not that either."

Holtzmann looked down at her hands and was not surprised to see that she was doing that thing she did with when she grew nervous. She was popping her knuckles and was *this* close to tapping her foot against the hallway floor.

"I do it because I love you!" She blurted out and then her entire demeanor calmed down.

"I love you, too, Holtzy!" Patty smiled.

But she wasn't getting it. Holtzmann could see that. She could see it and this just wasn't working.

"Goddamnit, Patty!" Holtzmann stepped forward and took Patty's face in her hands. She could hear Patty's shoes drop hard against her floor. Patty looked down at her and then her eyes drifted to her lips.

Yes, now she was getting it.

"I fucking love you," Holtzmann said it again, softer, easier. It was easy to say to Patty, she realized. There was nothing more sure to her in this moment. Right now.

Standing on the tips of her toes, she pressed her lips to Patty's and closed her eyes. That vodka sour was still on her lips and the smell of her lavender perfume was making Holtzmann's stomach flip and dizzy in the way that it was supposed to do when you were head over heels in love.

"I told my Über to leave," she whispered against Patty's lips. (She actually hadn’t.)

"That's absolutely fine," Patty replied softly.

Holtzmann stepped into the house, holding Patty's hand and the two of them headed to the couch.

"You know you really have a way of telling someone you're in love with them. I'll give you that," Patty laughed.

"Well, it's easier to say _let me build an elevator for you_ than I love you, I guess." They made their way to the couch and sat down next to each other.

“I’m glad you finally said it,” Patty finally stated after a bit of silence.

Holtzmann looked at her.

“Yeah girl, I was. Save the girl, save the world can only go so far. I mean you were going to build a freaking elevator for me. Nobody’s ever done _that_.”

“Why would they not? I mean, you’re _Patty_.” To Holtzmann it seemed like an absolutely ridiculous notion not to do.

“I’m Patty,” she said with a shrug.

Holtzmann put a hand on Patty’s knee and grinned to herself.

That’s right, she was Patty.

Patty looked at her. She looked at Patty. That was the only signal they really needed. Patty leaned in close to Holtzmann slowly and their lips pressed gently against each other. Holtzmann’s stomach coiled and knotted when Patty’s hand moved up to cup the side of her neck, gently stroking a thumb over her pulse point.

Patty shifted on the couch, propping a knee up so that she was facing Holtzmann better. Holtzmann only needed the slightest of hints to egg her on and soon she was the one taking charge, leaning up on the couch and making the kiss between her and Patty more passionate.

When Patty responded just as eagerly, it encouraged her more. Her mouth parted along with Patty’s soft moans issued from the both of them as their kiss only deepened. Holtzmann had been so into their kiss that she’d now found herself kneeling on the couch and Patty was the one that was leaning back. Great. Good. That was just what she wanted. Holtzmann’s arm looped around Patty’s back as she lowered her down to lie back on the couch.

This was much better, Holtzmann decided, hovering over Patty.

Patty looked up at her with an expectant expression and Holtzmann tossed her a wink. All Patty did was gaze at her and the entire room felt like a nice warm blanket. Patty tucked some stray curls behind her ear. Could there be a better feeling in the world than hovering over Patty Tolan? Absolutely not. She unraveled her tie completely and tossed it behind her head.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to Patty’s again.

“Hey,” Holtzmann whispered against Patty’s lips and after some hesitation, Patty eventually pushed her head back into the couch and looked up at her.

“What is it?” She asked softly.

“What was that song that played when we danced?”

Patty threw her an expression with – “Is this really the time” on her face but she shook her head and propped a little on her elbow. By now, Holtzmann had straddled her waist, sitting there with her shoulders slumped and her hands inching closer to Patty’s breasts while Patty talked.

“Which song, baby?”

Baby was back. Thank goodness.

Holtzmann smiled.

“You know, the one where we danced and I tried to dip you!”

“‘Cheap Thrills’ by Sia,” Patty replied instantly.

“A genius.” Holtzmann mused in admiration. “A goddamn genius.”

She playfully squeezed Patty’s breasts and was not at all surprised that Patty playfully slapped her hands. Patty grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her down until she was back to lying on her top of her.

“Can we get back to our own little cheap thrills?”

“Nothing cheap about this,” Holtzmann whispered, her hand going right back to cup Patty’s breast as their kissing intensified again.

**Author's Note:**

> *for those of you that don't know, that's Beyonce's Countdown which is one of my favorite songs and makes think of Patty and Holtzmann a lot. I have this really cool playlist that I'll share one day when I'm not being too lazy.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this series and the kudos and especially the reviews. It means so much to me.
> 
> And most importantly, thank you to my buddy [cassiopeiasara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara) for being an awesome beta.


End file.
